Just As Persistent As Her Sister
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza learns that Sasha is just as persistent as her older sister when it comes to showing the young girl she belongs with them. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Just As Persistent As Her Sister**

Zambanza was walking through town, watching for Zombozo. She had a feeling he was going to attack soon and she was ready for him. She would get revenge on him for what he made her do years ago and for all the pain he had caused her since then. She gripped her magic wand and suddenly dodged to the side and saw an-all-too-familiar clown car pass her. "Not this time, Zombozo," she said and gave chase.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sasha were at home with Vampiro, Frankenstrike, AmpFibian, and Goop. The other aliens were gone on missions while the six were at home holding down the fort. Rachel and Sasha were smiling because they had just received pictures of their fiancées and children having fun in the amusement park on their phones and laughed at some of the silly pictures.

Just then, Vampiro flew into the living room where the two sisters were. "Turn on the television, quickly," he said urgently. "Zombozo's back."

Rachel quickly turned the TV on and got the news channel while Goop, AmpFibian, and Frankenstrike joined them as Zombozo appeared. "Ladies and gentleman! It's time for the great Zombozo once again! Come all to the circus! It'll be a blast!" He said just before a loud explosion sounded out and a building was badly damaged. People ran out in droves to escape and just in time before the building caught fire. Sasha jumped up suddenly.

"Look! Isn't that Zambanza?" She asked.

A second glance proved it was and the young girl was attacking the evil clown. "What is she thinking?! Facing that clown by herself?!" Vampiro asked in horror.

"She could get hurt!" Goop said.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, but we do have to worry about what she's doing to Zombozo," Rachel said.

The TV was showing Zambanza aiming electricity and other painful attacks at her former employer and she looked mad. "She's going to really hurt him if we don't step in," Frankenstrike said.

AmpFibian pulled out the I.D. masks. "We better move and fast," he said.

"We'll help too," Sasha said, indicating to her and her sister.

Rachel nodded. "Frankenstrike, I hate to ask this, but have sick bay ready, just in case," she said.

He nodded, hearing her unspoken words. The blonde-haired woman was concerned that Zambanza might very badly hurt Zombozo. Donning on their Proto-armor and grabbing their Proto-Tools, the sisters followed Vampiro as he led the way and AmpFibian and Goop followed close behind.

In town, Zambanza was pulling out attacks like magic tricks while Zombozo was trying to fight back. "You can't surpass your master, child!" He sneered.

"You're not my master!" She said through gritted teeth. "You're a monster and I will send you to where you belong!"

She raised her wand, ready to bring down her ultimate attack and finish him off when Vampiro flew in with Rachel, Sasha, Goop, and AmpFibian behind him. "Zambanza, don't!" Sasha cried out, running up to her as Vampiro and AmpFibian formed a protective shield around the injured clown, who used the interruption to escape, but he had a look of terror on his face.

The interruption caused the magic trick Zambanza had been about to do to be halted and her wand sparked. "Look out!" Goop cried out, grabbing Rachel to shield her, but before he could grab Sasha, a flash of light surprised them all and Sasha cried out as she was nearest to it and it stunned her.

"Sasha!" Rachel cried out in worry, afraid her sister was injured. Vampiro quickly flew to his future daughter-in-law's side and helped her up and she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"I…I can't see," she said.

Zambanza stood there, horrified before looking angry. "Why did you interfere?! I had him!" She yelled.

"You were about to possibly kill him!" Vampiro said, his voice taking a stern note.

"He deserved it for what he did to me! But because of your interference, he's escaped and Miss Sasha is hurt!" Zambanza said. "Thanks to you, I have to go find him."

Tentacles wrapped around her. "Not if we have anything to say about it," AmpFibian said. "And stop pretending to be angry."

"AmpFibian?" Rachel asked, knowing he could sense Zambanza's thoughts.

"She's angry that Zombozo got away and is agitated that her 'revenge' was interrupted, but she's also upset that Sasha is hurt and scared because she hadn't meant for Sasha to get caught in a botched magic trick," he replied. "But she's hiding her fear with false anger."

"Well, we can't let her go after Zombozo," Goop said. "She could get badly hurt chasing after him and Zombozo isn't one to not have a nasty trick up his sleeve to cripple his enemy."

Vampiro nodded. "Then let's head back to the Grant Mansion," he said. "We can keep an eye on her there and Sasha needs Frankenstrike's help. She might be permanently blind."

Rachel nodded and they headed for the Grant Mansion after Vampiro hypnotized Zambanza to make her go to sleep. Thankfully, Sasha wasn't permanently blind. "It seems you blinked just in time to prevent that," Frankenstrike said, sounding relieved. "But you'll have to wear a blindfold for a bit to protect your eyes until they heal."

Sasha nodded and stayed still as Frankenstrike carefully wrapped the blindfold over her eyes and she began feeling around, being careful to not trip and fall as she navigated the Mansion. AmpFibian offered to help her, but she politely declined, saying it wasn't really a bother. The others respected that and helped out if she needed it.

At the moment, Sasha was currently searching for Zambanza, wanting to meet her and greet her, but the ten-year-old wasn't letting her even get close enough to do so. Every time she saw Sasha coming, she would move quickly and keep her distance. While not able to see this, Sasha could still hear that whenever she got close to the young girl or put an arm out to feel for her, Zambanza ducked away from her. But if there was one thing Sasha had in common with her older sister, it was persistence and she finally smiled after once again hearing the child move away from her. "Alright, since you're turning this in to a game of chase, then I'm going to come after you," she said to Zambanza. "And when I catch you, I'm going to tickle you to pieces."

The young magician was in pure shock at that and at the playful note in the brown-haired girl's voice, but didn't have much time to ponder as Sasha moved rather fast and nearly caught her, but she dodged and ran as fast as she could go. The aliens laughed in amusement as they watched as the young girl tried to hide around them, but Sasha used her hearing well. Vampiro chuckled. "She's not going to give up, young one," he said to Zambanza. "Even with a blindfold on, she's going to get you."

Even Rachel was amused as she watched her sister chase after the young girl, who tried to escape, but the owner of the Grant Mansion took care of that by locking the doors with not only the deadbolts, but also the electronic locks too that could only be opened with a key card. This was what they called a level one lockdown. It was only on the doors, but if the windows were tried, the alarm would sound and bars would appear over the windows to prevent escape.

Seeing she had no way out and not even her magic could break the locks, Zambanza panicked and continued running. Goop looked curious. "How come her magic doesn't work on the locks?" He asked.

"I asked Hope to help me reinforce them with a bit of her magic," Rachel replied. "That way, if we faced a magical enemy, they couldn't get in. Or in Zambanza's case, she can't get out to escape before Sasha gets a chance to meet her."

"Clever," Frankenstrike said.

"And very effective," AmpFibian said, chuckling as they watched the young girl try the doors again, but with no luck while Sasha managed to get closer to her and nearly catch her again. "Zambanza is also rather…anxious to be tickled."

"Really?" Vampiro asked.

"Yes," the electric alien said, reading the young one's mind. "She's also hoping we don't tickle her too, but underneath that, I sense she does wish to be tickled."

They all laughed. "Like she wants to be tickled, but is afraid to ask?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," AmpFibian said, smiling. "Seems when you tickled her sometime back, Rachel, you reminded her of how she had once enjoyed being tickled."

Laughter from the others caught their attention and they saw Sasha had caught Zambanza and gently pinned her down. "Looks like Sasha's going to remind her too," the young woman said.

Zambanza struggled, but Sasha was too strong and Vampiro had used his telekinesis to gently grab the young girl's wand so that she couldn't use it and he also used his telekinesis to gently pin the young girl down. "Alright, she's not going anywhere for a bit," he said to his future daughter-in-law.

"Good," she said. "Because I don't plan to let her go anywhere until I've tickled her good."

As the ten-year-old struggled, Sasha moved the young girl's shirt up a little to expose her stomach and began tickling her.

Recalling how Rachel had done the same to her sometime back, Zambanza burst into giggles and squirmed, but Sasha's fingers were too fast and merciless.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, squealing when Sasha dipped a finger into the little one's belly button.

"Well, well, look whose belly button is ticklish," the brown-haired woman cooed teasingly.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAT!" The magician pleaded through her laughter.

"Oh, I think I'll continue teasing you," Sasha said playfully. "So we can hear more of your cute giggles and laughter."

With that, she blew a raspberry into Zambanza's stomach.

Which the young girl absolutely couldn't stand.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, yes," the young woman cooed. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

That was followed up with more raspberries and Zambanza's laughter echoed through the house until Sasha stopped, hearing her victim's giggles beginning to get silent. "Keep her pinned, Vampiro," she said, smiling down at the young girl. "If what AmpFibian said is right about her wanting to be tickled, I think you guys should have a turn tickling her too."

The aliens all smirked. "Oh, she'll be a pile of giggles by the time we're done tickling her," Goop said with a laugh.

After a bit, Zambanza looked up and saw both Goop and AmpFibian looking down at her and while Goop wiggled his fingers at her playfully, AmpFibian gently removed the young girl's shoes and socks. "She's very ticklish, but her stomach and her feet are her two main tickle spots," he said.

"Let's begin," said the polymorph before they began tickling her with him tickling her stomach all over while the electric alien wiggled his tentacles into her feet. Zambanza squealed loudly and arched her back in reflex before trying to squirm, but with Vampiro still holding her with his telekinesis, she couldn't escape.

After a bit, Frankenstrike tickled her and she let out another squeal of laughter. She had never had a tickle torture like this before and each alien, though gentle, could give quite a thorough tickle torture and leave her giggling like crazy. When Vampiro's turn came, she learned that his sharp claws were not only gentle, but tickled the worst.

Finally, her laughter went silent and the Vladat stopped tickling her, releasing her. She lay there for a moment and felt gentle arms pick her up before she was given to someone else and she opened her eyes to see it was Sasha, who smiled at her. "Zambanza, you don't have to be afraid of us," she said, holding the young girl like she did her own child. Feeling the gentle arms hugging her, the young magician clung to her, resting her head on the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Miss Sasha," she said softly. "I…I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I know you didn't," she soothed. "And it's alright. It's not permanent."

Zambanza sighed in relief and looked at Rachel, who gently smiled. "Miss Rachel? Are you…Are you and your family really honest in saying…you…you accept me? That I can come here…if I choose?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," the owner of the Grant Mansion said, rubbing the young girl's head. "Whenever you decide you want to stay here, our door's open."

After a bit more comfort from both sisters and the aliens, Zambanza headed out, but turned and waved, smiling a genuine smile.

Perhaps it would be nice to have a family again. Especially a family who already accepted her with open arms.

* * *

 **Will Zambanza become part of the Grant Mansion family? Stay tuned to see. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
